


Sublatis amicitiis

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Suicide Attempt, s3e16
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Three hours before the finale... We still hope.





	Sublatis amicitiis

Он проснулся в три часа и заснуть больше не смог. Возраст, нервное напряжение последних дней, сердце ноет с того самого момента, как Гордон, услышав имя Купера, положил руку ему на плечо… При одном воспоминании о вчерашнем, с позволения сказать, ужине желудок сжимался мучительным спазмом. Он давно отвык ночевать черт знает где и питаться черт знает чем. 

А впрочем, зачем обманывать себя – заснуть не давало мутное послевкусие странного сна. Во сне она была… она была как тогда, как раньше, и глаза у нее были яркие и смеющиеся, и сверкнули зубы в шальной улыбке, и рука – когда она присела на край его постели и положила ладонь ему на грудь, – рука была легкая и теплая. Это было удивительно и приятно: он понимал, что они как будто снова стали молодыми, исчезла эта чудовищная стена между ними, словно и не было ее никогда, словно не было этих двадцати лет, и последних дней – мешки под глазами резко постаревшего Гордона, щенячий энтузиазм умницы Тэмми, надо быть сильным, потому что кто еще, если не он, – этих жутких дней тоже не было. Но в то же время он все помнил, он осознавал себя сегодняшним и ее сегодняшней, он даже хотел спросить ее про смс-переписку. Но не смог заставить себя, слишком велик был соблазн наслаждаться моментом: растаяло и стало то ли несуществующим, то ли никогда не существовавшим, то ли несущественным все, что сдавливало его грудную клетку с тех пор, как он вдохнул плотный табачный дым бара. Словно она простила его. За что простила, почему простила, он не понимал и не мог себя заставить потянуть за ниточку, распутать этот клубок, разложить все по полочкам, дойти до сути, и это бессилие было особенно мучительно, он не готов признать и принять эту внезапную интеллектуальную импотенцию. Ворочался, вздыхал, бессмысленно переворачивал туда-сюда одинаково горячую с обеих сторон подушку, пил воду, ходил в туалет, снова пил воду, проклинал тот день, когда бросил курить. Грудь слева жгло фантомное прикосновение ее ладони. «Ты совсем не изменился, Розенфилд, – во сне сказала она и улыбнулась, и в ее улыбке ему померещилось удовлетворение, смешанное с надеждой, – Ты все такой же – упрямый как носорог и надежный как стена».

 

***

 

– Новому начальству кости перемываете?

– Черт, Розенфилд, ну ты как подкрадешься!.. – дылда Эванс резко развернулась, чиркнув по воздуху горящей сигаретой в сантиметре от его щеки – он мог бы поклясться, что намеренно. – Во-первых, начальство уже больше месяца как не новое.

– То есть неперемытых костей уже не осталось?

– Ну по костям это ты у нас специалист…

– А «во-вторых» что? – он вытащил сигареты, раз уж они тут курят… жестом попросил у Эванс зажигалку, прикурил, вернул, поблагодарил кивком головы.

– Во-вторых, у нас законный перерыв.

– Агент Розенфилд, зачем вы так, – заговорила вторая девица, кажется, откуда-то из бухгалтерии, такая же безмозглая, как все эти клерки, ногастая Эванс среди них явно приятное исключение, – Дайана относится к агенту Эрлу с глубоким уважением.

Он открыл было рот выразить изумление беспредельностью человеческой тупости, когда Эванс вдруг схватила его за руку, и он увидел, как взметнулись вверх ее брови, округлились глаза, и ее лицо, далекое, прямо скажем, от общепринятых стандартов красоты, но удивительно яркое и живое, осветилось от сдерживаемого хохота.

– Розенфилд, я хотела с тобой кое-что обсудить… – рукой с сигаретой она махнула кретинке-собеседнице, пробормотала что-то вроде «спасибо за компанию» и увлекла Альберта за собой по коридору.

До ее кабинета дошли молча – Альберт был зол, что позволил ей отнять его драгоценные рабочие минуты, но в то же время было любопытно, что она хочет с ним обсудить. Она вообще любопытная, эта Эванс, и сердиться на нее почему-то толком не получалось.

– Ну что ты хотела? – спросил он, когда она закрыла дверь.

– Честно? Ничего. Отделаться от этой дуры.

Он почувствовал, что не удержал лицо, брови поползли вверх и рот, кажется, открылся.

– А сама ты не могла?

– Могла. Но ты под руку попался. Так что прости, я тебя цинично использовала.

Можно подумать, я перерыв не заслужил, подумал вдруг Альберт, упал в кресло, забросив ноги на стол.

– Ну тогда с тебя кофе.

Она, впрочем, уже наливала, и роскошный запах плыл по кабинету. Подала ему чашку, сама присела на край стола, явно ничуть не смущаясь соседством его ботинок.

– Как у тебя хорошо и тихо… – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Альберт. – Купер где-то носится?

– Купер отгуливает отгул.

– В честь чего это?

– В честь применения оружия со смертельным исходом.

Вот это да. Совсем зеленый мальчишка, сколько он работает? Несколько месяцев ведь, не больше. Альберт с удовольствием подумал, что еще чуть-чуть, и его собственный стаж перевалит солидную отметку в два года.

– Это еще что за новости? Когда?

– Вчера. Они с Эрлом…

Точно, он же слышал, в лаборатории говорили… про Эрла и молодого агента, он просто не расслышал фамилию. Или фамилию вовсе не называли.

– Ну с боевым крещением его, все когда-то бывает впервые… – Альберт надеялся, что его голос прозвучал достаточно небрежно.

Эванс сверкнула на него глазищами поверх чашки.

– А ты когда-нибудь стрелял в человека? – спросила она, и в ее интонации отчетливо послышался вопрос «а ты вообще умеешь стрелять?».

– Меня вполне устраивает моя специальность, – более сварливо, чем планировал, ответил он и вдруг, сам не понимая зачем, предложил: – А пошли в тир? Я давно не тренировался, да и тебе полезно…

Она легко спрыгнула со стола.

– Пошли! Я ужасно стреляю, поучишь меня!

Когда он придерживал ей дверь, в голове всплыла избитая цитата про начало красивой дружбы, но он промолчал.

 

***

 

– Твою же мать… – услышал Альберт и вздрогнул. Черт, как время пролетело! Он же сделал себе мысленную пометку в рабочем графике – зайти к Дайане, – как только первый раз за день при нем упомянули эту историю. Вот так уедешь в командировку на три дня... А потом сел за микроскоп и… ну и все, очнулся спустя десять часов, когда работать не мог уже физически. Время от времени в течение дня до него доносились фрагменты уже слегка подувядшей сплетни про «эту высоченную блондинку из отдела Коула», и он краешком сознания вычленил главное: Дайана цела и невредима, отделалась легким испугом, к счастью, на тротуаре никого не было, к сожалению, там был столб, машину восстановить можно, но не имеет смысла, а что она сказала кретину, метнувшемуся ей под колеса... вполне можно себе представить.

А теперь он наткнулся на нее, едва выйдя из здания. Она стояла на крыльце под навесом, раздраженно роясь в сумке.

– Зонтик ищешь? – он подошел к ней сзади, она не видела его, но обернулась совершенно спокойно, и в который раз за последние четыре года сердце нехорошо кольнуло: они оба как будто слегка утратили чувствительность, как будто все никак не может отойти анестезия.

– Сигареты. Зонтика у меня точно нет, так что даже надеяться не приходится. Привет, Розенфилд, – она наконец вытащила пачку, прикурила. – Я думала, ты еще не приехал…

– Сегодня утром. Прости, я хотел к тебе зайти…

– Да я все понимаю… Нет, ну какое скотство эта погода… у меня в кабинете жалюзи опущены, я и не видела. Так бы такси вызвала…

Козырек крыльца почти не спасал от холодного косого дождя, ее мокрая рука с сигаретой чуть дрожала, Альберт поежился, бросив взгляд на легкие и уже влажные туфли на босу ногу.

– Пойдем, – он решительно открыл зонт, приобнял ее за спину, слегка потянул за собой.

– Спасибо, но я же не на стоянку… пойду на улицу, поймаю кого-нибудь.

– Я отвезу тебя.

– Розенфилд, тебе совсем не по пути, и ты устал как собака.

– Ничего. Пошли-пошли, расскажешь по дороге, что за ужасы тут с тобой приключились.

– Спасибо.

До машины добежали, обнявшись под одним зонтиком, перепрыгивая через лужи, как в детстве, и Альберту стало легче дышать. Теперь рядом с ней всегда приходило это чувство – у них обоих как будто ампутировали по куску души и с тех пор они все тычутся друг в друга кровоточащими срезами, безнадежно пытаясь срастись. Срастись не получалось, но временное облегчение наступало.

Он открыл ей дверцу, держа над ней зонт, пока она не втянула в машину свои бесконечные ноги – голые, мокрые и в пупырышках от холода. Эванс на собственные похороны в мини-юбке придет, не раз слышал он в коридорах и всегда отмечал про себя, что сам он, глядя на эти ноги, испытывает сугубо эстетическое наслаждение.

Уселся в машину, сразу включил обогреватель – она блаженно вытянула руки навстречу еще прохладному воздуху.

– Ну? – спросил Альберт, аккуратно выруливая со стоянки. Видимость нулевая, у него и так глаза болят от усталости и недосыпа, а тут чертов ливень.

– Что «ну»? Машинку мою жалко.

– Ты сама точно в порядке?

– Да. Подожди… Самую пикантную деталь этой саги еще в курилках не рассказывают. Меня сегодня вызывали, оказывается, этот мудак не просто перебегал дорогу в состоянии аффекта… он, видишь ли, самоубиться хотел!

Альберт вздрогнул то ли от ее слов, то ли от того, что машину чуть повело – по асфальту несся бурный поток. Дайана ничего не заметила, продолжила, одновременно вытаскивая сигареты:

– То есть ты понимаешь, вместо того, чтобы тихо-мирно намылить веревку или купить вкусных таблеточек… этот ублюдок решил сделать все чужими руками. Я еду себе спокойно с работы, думаю, что у меня есть на ужин… а тут этот говнюк прыгает мне под колеса…

Альберта передернуло.

– Тебе вдвойне повезло.

– Да, представляешь, с таким на совести потом жить?!

– Посмотри на заднем сиденье, там должна быть черная сумка…

– И что в ней? – Дайана перегнулась через спинку, дотянулась до сумки, попутно произведя, судя по звукам, изрядный разгром среди его вещей.

– Журнал… я в самолете не мог заснуть… читал как раз…

– Ну это какая-то твоя ученость… ты мне льстишь.

– Нет, там статья вполне популярным языком написана… исследование про так называемое «самоубийство при помощи полицейского»… когда самоубийца провоцирует полицейского применить против него оружие.

– Нет уж, спасибо! – она постучала себя по коленке свернутым в трубку журналом. – Я и так ночь после этого не спала.

Она отвернулась к окну и молча курила. Он сосредоточился на дороге.

Плюнув на правила, Альберт подобрался максимально близко к ее подъезду.

– Ну вот. Надеюсь, сегодня мы оба выспимся…

Заглушил двигатель, повернулся к ней. Бледный свет уличного фонаря через запотевшее стекло освещал ее лицо, и оно казалось постаревшим и выцветшим. Он понимал, что она не пригласит его на чашку кофе и знает, что он это понимает. И это было хорошо.

– Слушай, давай в пятницу сходим посидим где-нибудь?

– Ну если у тебя не будет ничего срочного… – она улыбнулась, – Я тут открыла симпатичный маленький бар…

– Договорились.

Дайана потянулась к нему, обняла, легко чмокнула в скулу. Он провел рукой по ее плечу, вдохнул запах дождя, духов и табачного дыма, и подумал в тысячный раз, тоскует ли она… физически? Странно, они трое… они двое так много знали друг про друга, а эта тема всегда оставалась табу, он понятия не имел, было ли там вообще что-то.

– Поезжай осторожно. Спасибо тебе, Розенфилд, ты настоящий друг, и на тебя всегда можно положиться!

– Для тебя – все что угодно!

Он подождал, пока она войдет в подъезд. Надо ехать, но сил никаких нет. Неторопливо достал сигарету, закурил, глядя на окна ее квартиры. Вот зажегся свет в гостиной – ему даже показалось, что он увидел промелькнувшую тень Дайаны. Попытался представить себе, что она сейчас делает. Переодевается? Вытирает волосы? Сразу пошла в душ? Внезапно захотелось выйти из машины, подняться, позвонить в дверь, если она не услышит звонок – стучать, пока не откроет… и потом просто сидеть рядом на диване, тесно обнявшись. И так заснуть. Почему-то он был уверен, что и она бы этого хотела. 

– Это паллиатив, – сказал он вслух, приоткрыл окно, выбросил окурок, повернул ключ зажигания. В зеркало вообще ничего не было видно, он приподнялся на сиденье, изогнулся как мог, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь через запотевшее заднее стекло. Осторожно тронулся, вырулил задним ходом на проезжую часть…

Перевел дыхание, переключил передачу, и плавно трогая машину с места, краем глаза заметил высокого длинноволосого мужчину, вынырнувшего из темноты и вошедшего в подъезд. Квартир тут мало, он много раз бывал у Дайаны дома и никогда его не видел, хотя силуэт показался смутно знакомым, но что тут разглядишь, дорогу и то не видно. Новые соседи, должно быть. Бедняга, пешком по такому дождю.

Скорей домой и спать.

 

***

 

Без четверти пять он сдался, встал. Под душем поймал себя на том, что боится смыть с кожи теплый отпечаток ее руки. Надевая кобуру, вдруг очень ярко вспомнил, как они – совсем еще юные – посреди рабочего дня вдруг пошли в тир. Тогда выяснилось, что она неплохо стреляет, но он победил и страшно почему-то гордился.

Попытался посмотреть новости в интернете, но забывал, о чем читал, едва закрывал очередную вкладку.

А если поговорить с ней? В конце концов, он же так и не знает, что тогда произошло, его закрутила работа, вызвали на эксгумацию, о запланированном походе в бар он вспомнил ближе к ночи, исключительно потому что занялся вопросом следов алкоголя в крови трупа месячной давности. Это была пятница, он подумал, что утром надо позвонить Дайане и извиниться… было очевидно, что ни о каких обидах не может быть и речи, но все равно. Но утром в субботу были готовы анализы… потом еще что-то, а в понедельник он узнал, что Дайана уволилась. Несколько раз пытался позвонить, она не брала трубку. А потом перестал пытаться.

А теперь… пусть прошло двадцать лет, но она же сказала ему во сне, что он не изменился. Она сможет довериться ему и положиться на него. Надо только поговорить с ней. Она же умный человек и должна знать, что если она запуталась – он как никто понимает, почему. Потому что срез по-прежнему болит и кровоточит у него тоже. Последние двадцать лет – с двух сторон.

Непонятно откуда взявшаяся уверенность, что все еще можно исправить, вдруг заполнила его сердце и – как во сне! – он почувствовал, что ему легко дышать.

Сегодня он поговорит с ней.


End file.
